The Story of Sid
by Jaimee03
Summary: Sid is known as a violent troublemaker who attacked an old school janitor with a mop, screaming, "Die, monster!" Everyone thinks Sid is weird and emotionally disturbed, but some of us know that an ADHD and dyslexic kid is more than meets the eye.


ONE

SOMEHOW I ALWAYS GET IN TROUBLE. Even before I pulverized the new school director with a bronze sword I 'borrowed' from the museum and jumped off the building amidst sirens and police cars, thinking I was going to die of a cracked skull, I have done other weird stuff beside.

Like last year I hit the old school john in the face with a mop until I broke his beak-like nose, and _then_ tried to stake the old dude with a sharpened wood handle, screaming, "Die, monster!"

It was rude of me to do that to the old man, huh, all wrinkly and bent over with arthritis? What could a sixty-year-old do to get me in such a bad mood?

That's because he turned into some hideous-looking evil menace who told me he was going to eat me. I know it's crazy, but it's the truth.

Thankfully though the school administration got in time and saved the poor john from _my _evil clutches. Funny how it's backwards.

I don't know why they can't see what I _clearly_ see, but it's not cool for me because I always get blamed for everything. If I tell them the truth they shut me up and say I'm making stuff up.

Like I _intentionally_ bruised myself, or cut my arm with razor-sharp claws, or broke my ankle.

Don't get me wrong, though, I'm not a mean kid. I don't bust old people's butts just because I'm bipolar or I feel like it. I don't bully or steal anyone's lunch money, or anything like the other kids do. I just get into trouble with – if you believe me for saying - _monsters_ and end up doing weird stuff from time to time in order to save my life.

I didn't get the sack when I attacked the school john because my stepdad was pretty influential, and it turned out that he was friends with a school board member.

The old man never showed up to school the next day, anyway, claiming he was "too heavily incapacitated". I bet he was also pretty shaken up by an emotionally disturbed kid, namely Sid, who charged at him for no reason at all and almost killed him, huh?

I've been kicked out of the school I went to last year for the same reason. (Back then it was just mom and no influential stepdad to the rescue.) I attacked my Pre-Algebra teacher after a one-on-one conference gone wrong. You know what Mrs. Hens transformed into. It was all I could do not to get munched by an old bat with piranha-teeth.

I don't know why all these monsters show up and try to kill me. They don't hang out long for chit-chat. They usually just grow talons and try to slice me into ribbons when I wasn't looking.

If my luck wasn't rotten enough, I'm ADHD and dyslexic. People think it's just me trying to "cope". You got that right! Cope with my monster-infested life!

Ironically enough, I like reading books, being dyslexic. I struggle a lot, of course, but no fun like reading about adventures and mystery stories. I especially like books on mythology and folklore. The monsters and evil villains I read about are suspiciously similar to the ones I encounter in real life. But that's just crazy, right?

I started training myself and learning simple survival skills when the "attacks" started happening. I figured if no one believed me (not even my own mom), then I'd have to fend for myself if I don't want to end up as someone else's lunch.

Last semester we had this big finals project in art class, and our teacher, Mr. Albright, told us to paint our Greatest Fear in Life, thinking we were old enough to get over them and be mature, and all that.

Most of the class drew stuff like really high buildings, ghosts, and spiders. Baby stuff. It went well until I presented them _my_ drawing. The moment I showed it to them, I knew I'd made a big mistake.

It was a sketch of a big hideous guy with large hands about to choke to death a little girl that suspiciously looked like a younger version of me. It get's weirder though, because the guy had only _one_ eye.

Everyone went pink in the face and didn't know what to say. No one believed such a thing, of course. Mr. Albright glared at me and accused me of making fun of his class.

All I know is it's the dude who lured me into a death trap by mimicking Mom's voice when I was seven. But Mr. Albright sent me to the school counselor after class.

Farther back in the school bus, I settled down by a seat next to the window and propped my feet on the back of the seat in front of me. Just like the bus driver, Bob, told us not to do.

I hated Bob the moment I laid eyes on him. He's this buff guy with a yellow-teeth grin who kept glaring at me and smacking his lips like I look good to have for lunch. Exactly the kind of look that gets me suspicious.

I mean, I'm not that scared. The more I encounter the bad guys the more I come to realize I should be brave. I'm practically on my own here, and if I don't toughen up, I'm dead meat. Literally.

I always keep to myself. It doesn't bother me that I don't have any friends in school. It gets a bit lonely sometimes, but the girls in my class scare me more than the evil things I encounter, what with their hyena laugh and makeup addiction. I shoo everyone who tries. Let's just say most of them turn into creatures with claws and fangs in the end anyway. Those _definitely_ are not friends for keeps. I'm just being extra-careful. I get off better that way.

The whole trip everyone kept it really loud, talking all at once, taking pictures of each other, and pigging out on chips and sodas, like regular kids on an exciting field trip.

The new school director, Mr. Gomez, thought a trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan would be a pretty cool idea for this year.

Mr. Gomez is this really slick guy in a black suit, with blue eyes that pierced through you with a hungry look. He calls everyone "munchkins".

Not really good choice of words there.

"We'll be looking into some Greek and Roman stuff," he announced at the morning assembly the day before the field trip. He had a mad look in his ocean eyes. But no one else seemed to notice.

After the trip we were expected to hand in a three-page essay about everything we learned about the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. I wasn't too psyched about writing the stupid three-page essay myself. What would _I_ learn in this trip? I kept thinking. Not mockingly, but tensely.

The bus came to a halt in front of the museum, and everyone rushed outside screaming, "Hooray!" like a bunch of idiots.

I was left with Fin, since he insisted on us going together. I don't like the dude that much, but I didn't want to be rude or anything so I just said yes.

The girls gave me a look like, _Good luck_, and left giggling. I swear those girls giggled too much.

Fin is like a stalker. I mean, he doesn't _like_ me or anything. He trembled whenever he tried approaching me, like he was almost afraid of me. But he always kept close like he's some kind of a secret protector sent from above. He hasn't protected me from anything though. He just annoys me, if anything.

"Maybe we should just stay here until they get back… It's dangerous. I smell something… really sour," Fin said, looking all nervous. He chewed on an empty soda can distractedly.

I waved it off. "Silly. We have Mr. Gomez for chaperone. I mean, I don't like him that much, but what could go wrong? It's just a field trip." But my heart raced in my chest too.

"Exactly why I'm worried," he muttered darkly. He let out this sound like bleating, but I figured it was just a nervous laugh or something. I didn't know why Fin would be so worried about a field trip.

"Come on, Fin, we're going to be left out!" I said. And we headed out.

Bob was not on the driver's seat. When I looked around I saw him milling towards the museum, carrying some things in his hand that suspiciously looked like rope and duct tape.

The sky was overcast, and a storm was brewing.

But inside the museum, it was more than a storm. There came a tearing sound and then a low, heavy voice that howled. It sounded suspiciously like Mr. Gomez on a bad mood.

Everyone inside the museum screamed. Okay, that's not a good sign.

I looked at Fin. There was a look of terror in his beady eyes. He was ready to bust out. But I nodded at him determinedly. Before he could stop me, I ran into the museum. He let out that sound again, like bleating. But he had no choice but to follow suit, muttering, "Oh my gods!" in a foreign language.

Only later would I realize that Fin had spoken in Ancient Greek, and I had understood him perfectly.

When we came into the museum, Mr. Gomez was yelling, "Where is that cursed girl! Where is she? I will eat her myself!" I had a feeling Mr. Gomez was talking about me, but no need to be so presumptuous.

Mr. Gomez threw some shrieking students across the marble room, breaking some hundred-year-old relics. The museum people won't be happy about this.

As I concentrated, I realized he wasn't the Mr. Gomez I knew. Not physically. For one, he's much bigger and larger. When I focused enough, I found that he was at least ten-inch tall. His blue eyes were now vicious as he flung helpless students aside. He looked monstrous, all right.

"We should get out of here! He'll kill you!" Fin bleated. That _definitely_ was a bleat. Things were getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"No, we have to save them!" I insisted, looking wildly at the students thrust all around the now-wrecked museum. I knew Fin was right, and I'd be dead if we didn't escape now. But I felt something stirring inside me that made me feel like I have to do something and save them, slay Mr. Gomez.

"Where are the people in charge here?" I shouted over the chaos that was Mr. Gomez flinging students.

Fin pointed a shaking finger at the far end corner of the room, where a couple of adults were gagged and tied, and under the supervision of yellow-toothed Bob. He was grinning and smacking his lips at us.

Was it just me, or did he also grow bigger?

"There are two of them!" Fin danced around in a circle like he wanted to pee.

"There are two of us too!" I said.

Before Fin could bust outside looking for the comfort room, Mr. Gomez had already spotted me.

"Uh-huh! There you are, munchkin! For months now you've been managing to elude your death!" He walked slowly my way with a wicked grin on his ugly, pimply face. His teeth were shark-like. "You may have scared the others with your skills, munchkin, but not me! I'm stronger! And I'll eat you!"

My heart hammered out of my rib cage, but adrenaline pumped in my veins. It made me move and think faster, and I was suddenly aware of everything. However, I know this time it was different. There were two of them. Bob continued grinning and smacking his lips.

"You're mine, munchkin! I'll eat you! And then it will be too late for your father to summon his next champion!"

Just before Mr. Gomez snatched me with his razor-sharp claws, the strangest thing happened. I felt a tingling sensation down my spine. And then lightning struck and hit me. Electricity cursed through my body. I should be black as soot, but instead I felt stronger, electrified.

Mr. Gomez was dumbfounded. His ugly face was red with fury. "Curse the gods! No matter! I will end your journey here, munchkin!"

Seconds before Mr. Gomez pinched me into pulp, I noticed a full color statue of a warrior in golden armor, clutching a circular shield and a bronze sword which glowed at me distractingly. I knew it must be fake, but I ran there fast and snatched the sword from the statue dude.

"Borrow it for a while!" I said.

It was so heavy I had to hold it with both hands. I didn't know how to use a sword, but I charged, my instincts guiding me.

"You cannot defeat me, munchkin!"

But before Mr. Gomez could say any more derogatory comments at my expense, I jumped at him. For a moment I could have sworn I was air-borne. And then I was nose-to-nose with ugly Mr. Gomez. It was not a lovely sight to behold.

The bronze sword slashed through Mr. Gomez' body like he was made of cheese. The bronze sword was real, all right.

When I stumbled back on the floor, Mr. Gomez was nothing but magic dust that reeked. Fin was right. Mr. Gomez smelled _sour_.

Students all around me where struck dumb. I didn't know what they saw, but it wasn't good. They were looking at me like I just pulverized our school director. Which I have.

I looked around for Fin. But I didn't realize that while I was combating Mr. Gomez, Fin must have ran for the comfort room – his bladder not up for it any longer - but instead got caught by our evil bus driver, Bob, Mr. Gomez' accomplice. Now he's gagged and tied alongside the museum people.

"Fin!" But the bus driver was blocking the way, grinning and smacking his lips. Up close, I could see green mucus dripping from his mouth. I had a feeling it was acidic because some dropped on the marble floor, and then the spot were it dropped was nothing but green smoke. He licked and his forked tongue showed.

I realized, as I looked into his vicious, hungry eyes, that he was the real deal. Why didn't he step aside and help Mr. Gomez? Why did he wait? He should have attacked first if Mr. Gomez was the boss and he only the accomplice, following orders. Did he know I would defeat Mr. Gomez somehow, and he was just waiting to have me for himself?

Fin shook his head, as if saying, _Run! You can't defeat this dude!_ But I wouldn't back out now.

I charged. But the yellow-toothed monster was fast, faster than Mr. Gomez was. He rolled aside and attacked me from the back. The blow hit me hard, but I struggled back to my feet.

Before I could duck, he spewed green mucus in my direction. The next moment my clothes were steaming, and my skin stung. He wasn't yelling at me or boasting, he just grinned like he already won.

"This can't be the end," I muttered, feeling my knees buckling with fatigue. I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to slay Bob, save Fin, and escape from here somehow.

I steeled myself, holding the bronze sword tighter. I obviously had to outsmart him if I wanted to defeat him. I obviously also needed to borrow the statue dude's shield. This monster wasn't dumb, though he looked very much like it. He knew strategy. I had to know defense, not just offense.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Then I ran back to the full-colored statue.

I snatched the statue's shield. It looked like an oversized coin. It was hollow inside, and it covered my body fine. And while I was at it, I also took his armor and helmet. By the time I was finished organizing my Halloween costume, I weighed heavier, and I couldn't run. I had a moment of panic. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. How was I supposed to run and move fast? But I knew as I walked toward the acid-throwing monster that I was ready for a combat.

Bob kept grinning. I probably looked funny with a golden armor, but I didn't let him dampen my confidence.

I jumped at him. I hit the hilt of my sword with his left eye. Bob backed down and bellowed, covering his eye. Now, he was in a bad mood.

"Curse you, half-blood! You want to blind me?" he said. He blinked, but his left eye was in very bad condition.

I aimed for his belly next, but before I could come any closer, Bob spewed acid at me again. Before I turned to steam, I remembered the shield and covered myself. But still, I felt hot, and the shield was wrecked. I threw it on the floor. Bob didn't brush his teeth for a long time.

I ran toward him, faked an attack, and then rolled on the floor. Before Bob figured I was behind him, I jumped (again, I felt air-borne) and slashed him with the bronze sword.

Bob bellowed with pain and rage. I cut him, all right, but he didn't disintegrate like Mr. Gomez. He only leaked of a sour-smelling liquid that must have been his blood. I had to aim deeper inside of him.

Bob spewed acid everywhere. He wasn't seeing clear because of his left eye. But that wasn't damage enough. It was merely something to outrage him and make him stronger.

I took a deep breath. Outside, it started to rain. If I could only summon lightning, I'd feel much stronger. Maybe I'd be able to take Bob down then.

I looked at Fin, who has passed out. Again, I thought, _I have to slay this monster, save Fin, and run, run somewhere where it's safe. This cannot be the end._

Then I felt the same cold tingling sensation down my spine. Lightning struck and the whole building shook. I raised my arm instinctively, and flashes of electricity cursed from my arm to my body.

I jumped, air-borne. And the last thing I saw of Bob before he turned to monster dust was the look of disbelief in his bloodshot eyes.


End file.
